After the war
by Tina Talia Taosa Tinara
Summary: A young princess has been found who may finally defeat the evil that is upon the land of Equestria


Once a young Princess who was hidden away in a faraway castle. Her mother and father wanted to protect their daughter from the evil they had to fight. Her name was Celight. Her job was to bring out the stars each night. Her older sister who was old enough to fight only visited her. Celight's wings and horn had not grown all the way out yet.

When Filiy did come to the castle, she always came home with a new scar. One time she came crashing onto the platform. After that, the platform was in laid with gel for a softer landing. Filly loved to stay close to her sister. When Filly was wounded, she would tell Delight all about the old days of how everything was before the evil came upon the land.

One day when Filiy did not come for her visit, Celight contacted her mother. What she saw was a bad sight her mother and father were both badly wounded. Filiy was just walking into the tent and as soon as the flaps were closed she hung her head and slowly to the mirror. She cleaned herself off and looked at what Celight thought was a picture of her. When she could not stand the suspense, she increased her power to allow Filiy to see her. After Filiy calmed down. She told Celight what had happened. Because of their father and mothers wounds, Filiy has taken command. Celight wanted to join her but Filiy refused saying "When your 16 your wings and horn will grow to their full potential. When that happens, I will send the greatest flyer and magician in my army to train you in flying and magical abilities

Celight's 16th birthday was in a month. She waits in her room. Practicing magic. Her tutors arrived early. There names were Twilight Sparkle and the Great Rainbow Dash. These ponies were part of a group of ponies who used to use the elements of harmony. As the youngest princess, she must learn how to use one of the elements. Which one the element would decide.

The day of Celight's Birthday and she walked to the royal pedestal. This as soon as the moon rose and its light hit Celight's gem tiara. She glowed with the light of the moon.

She was now Celestia the 2nd daughter of the stars that shine in the night. As she was now a full bred princess, she was given access to enter the Hall of Elements to her element. Therefore, she can find out her element.

The door was closed behind her and slowly she lighted up her new horn. She started to walk in front of each elemental stand. As she walked around, she tried to remember who used these elements before her.

Twilight Sparkle – Magic

Pinkie Pie – Laughter

Applejack – Honesty

Rainbow Dash – Loyalty

Rarity – Generosity

Fluttershy – Kindness

The first five elements did not give a hint this way or that accepting. Finally, she headed straight for the Element of Magic's tiara stand. As she walked toward the last element stand all the elements started to glow at the same time. She toke a few steps back then the elements returned to their original state. She did this until the elements remained lit. She kept walking straight toward the pedestal. When she was right up against the pedestal the light was brighter than the brightest sunrise. Celestia stayed in that position for hours. During that time, she felt herself grow in wingspan and her horn in magical ability.

After the light no longer hurt her eyes she opened her eyes and light up her horn again this time it was brighter than it had before. She glanced around the room the Element of Honesty was missing. It had transformed into her necklace in the same design as her other jewelry she was wearing. Once that was finished, she exited the room and her studies began.

After a year had past, Celestia receives news that her sister had been badly injured. A doctor's letter was sent also with the letter asking Celestia to lead the army in this time of need. She asked Twilight and Dash to remain at the castle. She would travel to the army alone sneaking from village to village. She would send her family back so they will be able to rest without worrying about the army. Before she left, she had to find a spell that hid her horn and wings so it would appear.

Weeks went by with preparations for the day when Celestia left the castle. When the day of departure arrived, everyone found out that she already left during the night. The only told her teachers what she was going to do.

Days went by and neither the army, nor the castle heard anything about the whereabouts of the princess. The next day the Unicorn Patrol captured a strange mare she had no horn or wings. The mare politely asked to be brought before the magical armor.

When she arrived at camp, she was thrown into a holding cell. The following morning the mare was brought out of the cell and placed before the injured King, Queen, and the eldest Princess. They recognized her because she did not allow the spell to hide her from her own family. As the Captain of the royal guard, the stallion questioned the truthfulness of this claim. The Princess orders all ponies out of the tent and placed a secrecy spell over the meeting place.

Celestia tells them everything that has happened to her. Since the news of Filiy's injuries, the family asks more questions. They soon asked could she remove the spell.

"I must stand before the magical armor and touch it so all may know I am Princess Celestia daughter of the stars that shine in the night."

The next day the mysterious mare was allowed to enter the tent where the queen and king have their great magical armor was kept when not in use. She went straight up to it and touched it with her right hoof. The armor shone like the starlight shining down. Those who had the eyes to see saw Celestia's spell melt away leaving her majesty in her alicorn form. The entire general is apologized to her. She of course forgave them.

After Celestia's command had been established. The King, Queen, and the older Princess were transported during the cover of night. Using the same spell Celestia used to get into the campground to safety back at the castle.

Battles after battle and Celestia earned the respect of her armies as her sister had before. She of course earned her own set of battle scars. Very soon her father returned to lead the armies again. As the youngest daughter, she was expected to step down. Celestia's was still healing from his previous wounds so Celestia remained in command. Her father was her most trusted advisor.

A few weeks past and her father were well enough to assume his rightful place again.

The next night a huge meteor streaked across the sky and landed in enemy territory. Celestia asked her father if she could lead a recon mission to find out what was in that meteor. Her father agrees and Celestia quickly assembles a team and heads out. She reaches the crash site.

What she finds is a very young alicorn still asleep at the time. Celestia removes the spell on herself and slowly wakes up the sleeping princess.

The little princess slowly fluttered her eyes open and seeing no one except. Celestia she tried to talk but Celestia put a hoof over her mouth. Celestia quietly said in the little fillies ear.

"Shh we are not out of danger I am going to put a spell on you that will hid your wings and horn only you and I will see our true form" Once the spell was done

"put this cloak on its cold out and you can ride on my back if you like"

The little filly did as she told and cuddled between the two imaginary wings of Celestia. As a precaution, Celestia said, "when we encounter travelers do not speak unless I tell you too"

It toke a few days more to get back to camp and even though Celestia removed the spell over the filly she was still told not to talk to any she still kept the cloak on for it was still very cold. When Celestia went into the tent where she met her father. She commanded everypony to leave the tent immediately. Once the spell of secrecy was in place. Celestia gently nudged the little filly telling her it was ok to speak. The filly hid behind one of Celestia's legs. Slowly she came out at soft words of encouragement from Celestia's.

She was a small filly she said her name was Galita her father and mother were the creators of the world they wanted their dauughter to live on so to make her eternal she was put in a capsule and when the time was right she would return to her home planet.

Celestia escorted Galita as she was now called to share her own quarters.

Celestia returned to her father and the two talked for a while. Discussing what to do with the child. Celestia's suggested that she take the filly to the castle and she and the Queen and Princess Filiy would take care of her


End file.
